five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear Platformer 3 - Phantom Spirits
Fazbear Platformer 3 - Phantom Spirits is the sequel to both Fazbear Platformer and its sequel. This game takes place in Fazbear's Fright and you only play as Springtrap. Gameplay Gameplay is very similar to the previous title. Now, you can attack while crouching and in the air. Attacking in the air is an alternative to jumping on enemies. Characters Springtrap Springtrap returns as a playable character in Fazbear Platformer 3. He's a moderatly fast and powerful character, and is your default character. He has a punch-kick combo as a regular attack and a standard spring bouncing projectile as a secondary attack. His air attack is a simple swing kick and his crouch attack is a simple punch. Evil Freddy Evil Freddy is an unlockable character, who can be unlocked by simpily beating the game. He has the same attacks as Shadow Freddy from Fazbear Platformer 2, but has the same stats as Freddy from the same game. His air attack is a simple punch, and his crouch is a slide kick. Power Meter The power meter is a new system to the game. If you kill more enemies or collect more collectables, your power meter fills up. Once at max, you can unleash your Power Attack. Phantom Springtrap is Springtrap's Power Attack. This makes him completely invincible to attacks and changes his overall appearance to a phantom-like animatronic appearance. Evil Freddy's Power Attack is a simple chainsaw power-up, which makes his attacks a lot stronger, and completely invincible while running (from the front). Cutscenes Cutscenes return in this game, which tell a story. Begins The cutscene starts in a dark room, with Springtrap in it. "So, it begins." A text box says. "I'm stuck in a spring-lock suit for my life, the animatronics taunt me, even while I lay here, I'm stuck, trapped. Springtrap'd. Now I work here..." Then the screen fades out, and begins the first level. tba Bosses Bosses return as the Phantom Animatronics. Phantom Mangle Phantom Mangle is the first boss. She's relatively easy, as she only has a chomp which is easy to dodge and leaves her open to attack. She takes 8 hits to kill. Phantom BB Phantom BB is the second boss. His attack strategy is the same as his on previously, however, he now as a lunging jump attack. Phantom Chica Phantom Chica is the third boss. She can simply toss her cupcake or pizza at you, or lunge at you. Phantom Foxy Phantom Foxy is the fourth boss. He has a quick lunge attack and a hook slash projectile. He also has good melee, but bad when countering an air attack. Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy is the fifth boss. He has the slowest speed, but the highest health. He can disappear and lunge at you as an attack, and he can also whack you with his Microphone or use his hat as a projectile. Phantom Puppet The Phantom Puppet is the final boss. It can lunge at you, and also can float, being hard to hit. Category:Games Category:Spinoffs Category:Work in progress